Kat and the Kids: I Spy With my Katseye
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by brave kid and me. When Dennis accidentally drinks Mr. Kat's invisibility potion, Coop and Fiona search for the antidote, while Dennis uses his new ability to assist his friends. Based on the episode You Kat See Me.
1. Hiccup Hijinx

**This is a collab that brave kid and I worked on a little while ago(He had the initial idea and I wrote the script) which is the third in a series he and I will be working together on in the future. The storyline is a nod to the episode, "You Kat See Me," as well as the Flintstones episode, "Barney the Invisible." Please enjoy!(BTW brave kid, thank you very much for this story suggestion. I had a lot of fun working on this story with you, and I very much appreciate it. I look forward to writing future stories with you.) :)**

It's a peaceable day in Bootsville. Deep within his secret laboratory, Mr. Kat is mixing a series of different formulas into a large beaker. He sets the beaker on top of a large boiler, which he then turns on. The elixir begins to bubble and boil; after a moment or two, Kat turns the boiler off. "Ahh, this should be good," he muses. "Now to put it to the test."

He climbs down from his stepstool and sprinkles a bit of the elixir onto it. Within a heartbeat, the stool disappears into thin air. "Perfect!" he exclaims happily. "With this invisibility potion, people all over this pretty planet will be able to avoid danger easily!" As the space cat takes a step forward, he accidentally stubs his toe on the invisible stool. "Ooh! Ow! Eep!" he squeals as he hops around the room, holding his sore toe. "Perhaps I should now invent an antidote." he muses dolefully as he then hops back up on the school and begins to experiment again.

Meanwhile, in the front yard of the Burtonburger house, Coop's friend Dennis, who had come to pay him a visit, traipses toward the front door, hiccupping profusely. "_Hic. Hic. Hic_." He stops by Millie, who's sitting under a tree, reading a princess book. "_Hic_. I have, _hic_, I have, _hic_, the, _hic_..."

"Whatcha' got, Dennis?" Millie inquires as she looks up from her book.

"The hic-, _hic_, I have the hic-, _hic_, the, _hic_..."

"Whatcha' got?" Millie inquires further. "A dollar? A new comic book?"

"The hic-, _hic_, I have, _hic_, the hic-, _hic_, I, _hic_, have, _hic_, the hic-, _hic_, I have, _hic_, the, _hic_..."

"Hee hee hee," Millie giggles. "I love doin' that."

At this moment, Dennis notices Fiona, who'd also come to see Coop, traipsing up the front walk; shortly thereafter, Kat traipses through the front door to meet them. "Howdy, _hic_, Fiona! Howdy, _hic_, Mr. Kat!" Dennis cheerily greets them as he traipses through the front door. "Howdy, Dennis!" the two politely reply, giving him a wave.

After Dennis has left, the girl and the cat look on with concern. "He still has those pesky hiccups?" Kat inquires. "Yes," Fiona replies dolefully. "I've tried everything I can think of, but nothing seems to help."

"Has he tried eating a spoonful of sugar?" Mr. Kat inquires.

"Yes."

"Drinking a glass of water?"

"Uh huh."

"Standing on his head?"

"That just gave him a headache."

"Mmn," Kat muses. "Perhaps we could ask Coop his opinion."

"Oh no," Fiona replies jokingly. "Dennis would never recover!"


	2. Dennis the Invisible

Coop sits at his desk in his room, reading a Captain Blasteroid comic book, when he hears two knocks on the door. Upon answering the door, he's greeted by Dennis and Fiona. "Howdy, Coop!" Fiona addresses him. "Howdy, Fiona!" he politely replies.

"Hi, _hic_, Coop!" Dennis greets him.

Looking at his friend with concern, Coop inquires, "Say Dennis, do you have the hiccups?"

"Uh, _hic_, huh."

"Well, don't worry. Dr. Coop has some remedys that will fix you right up!" Coop replies as he leads Dennis into his room. 'That's what I'm afraid of.' Fiona thinks as she follows them.

"All right, Dennis," Coop says. "Now, please hold your breath." Upon this, Dennis takes a big deep breath and holds it. "Now, I'll slowly count to ten; by the time I'm finished, your hiccups should be gone." Dennis obligingly nods his head. Coop then begins to count. "One...two...three...four...five...six...seven..." As he counts, Dennis' face begins turning red, then blue, then purple, then plaid, then polka-dotted, then rainbow-striped as his eyes and cheeks grow bigger and bigger. Dennis begins frantically waving his arms as Coop finishes his count. "Eight...nine...TEN!" Upon hearing the last number, Dennis lets the breath out and collapses to the ground with a "_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiic_!"

"Dennis, are you okay?" his worried friends inquire.

"Oogh," Dennis groans. "I, _hic_, guess so."

"Gosh, I'm sorry, Dennis," Coop says guiltily as he helps his friend up and dusts him off. "But please don't worry. I have plenty more cures." As Dennis climbs to his feet, Coop says, "Now, please turn your back and close your eyes." Dennis obliges, upon which Coop traipses over to his desk. "If I may ask, please," Fiona whispers. "What cure might this be?"

"Well, I've heard that one hiccup cure is for the patient to get a sudden scare," Coop whispers in reply as he takes a brown paper lunch bag out of one of the drawers. "And Dennis is skittish about loud noises." Fiona looks on with concern as Coop blows up the lunch bag like a balloon, then gives it a good hard slap. _POW!_ The sound causes Dennis to leap into the air with shock. "_HIC_!" he exclaims loudly.

As he and Fiona walk up to comfort their frightened friend, Coop says, "Gee, sorry about that Dennis."

"That's, _hic_, okay." Dennis replies.

It's at this moment that Coop spots the invisibility potion sitting at the base of Mr. Kat's house. "Hmm, wonder what this could be," he muses. "Must be one of Kat's inventions." Suddenly, an idea hits him. "Hey Dennis, maybe a drink of this potion'll cure your hiccups!"

Dennis' eyes light up. "Cool, _hic_, I'll try, _hic_, anything once!"

"Wait, guys," Fiona says urgently. "This might not be a very good idea."

Unfortunately, Coop doesn't hear her. He takes a small paper cup out of his desk's drawer and pours the potion into it. "Here y'go, Dennis."

"Thanks, _hic_."

"Guys, I really wouldn't do this," Fiona urges them. "We don't know what that potion does!" Unfortunately, her warning comes a bit too late; Dennis has already gulped the potion down. The little boy cringes, "Ughh, that stuff tastes like medicine!" Suddenly, Dennis is overcome with an odd feeling. "Wh-whaaa-guys, what's happening?!" Suddenly, he disappears into thin air! Coop and Fiona gasp in shock.

"It worked, guys! It worked!" Dennis exclaims happily. "My hiccups are gone!"

"And you with 'em, Dennis!" Coop replies. "You're invisible!"

"Invisible?" Dennis echoes. "Oh, you guys and your jokes!"

"But honestly, you really have turned invisible." Coop replies.

"All right, guys," Dennis sighs. "I'll go along with the joke for now." He traipses over to a mirror on a small table by Coop's bed. "See, if I was invisible, I couldn't see myself in this mirro-GASP!" Upon looking in the mirror, the little boy gasps in shock. "I-it's true! I-I'm gone! I really AM invisible!"

Coop nabs a red baseball cap off of a peg from his closet and hands it to Dennis. "Here, please put this on so we can see where you are." Dennis promptly obliges.

"This must be from that stuff I gave you to drink," Coop muses. "Kat must've made an invisibility potion of some kind."

"He most likely must have an antidote somewhere," Fiona notes. "But where could it be?'

"I don't know," Coop replies with a tad of guilt to his voice. "But I hate to tell Kat that I've been messing with his inventions without his permission again."

Just then, the group hears the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Coop gasps, "Ohmigosh, Dad's coming!"

"What're we gonna do? What're we gonna do?" Fiona panics.

"We gotta figure out a plan," Dennis states. "Your dad's gonna have more than a few questions to ask when he sees this hat floatin' around the room!"

Burt knocks gently on Coop's door. "Please come in, Dad." Coop says with a small tad of apprehension in his voice. Burt then opens the door to see Coop and Fiona standing next to each other, and a red baseball cap on Coop's desk. "Howdy, Coop, I've come to tell you that breakfast is ready."

"Thanks, Dad," Coop replies. "I just need to, uhm, put away my stuff and I'll be right down. Y-yeah."

"Sure thing, son." It's at this moment that Burt notices Dennis' absence. "Say, is Dennis here? I was positive that I saw him with you kids earlier."

"Uhm, well," Fiona hesitates. "You see...Dennis had to go home. His parents needed...some help at the store."

"Oh." Burt replies. "Well, I'll see you kids shortly. Please don't forget to put your hat away, son." Upon these words, the hat suddenly levitates off of the desk and floats back to its spot in the closet. Burt stares blankly for a moment, then traipses back downstairs.

After Burt has left, the kids breathe hearty sighs of relief. "Ohh, that was too close." Coop notes.

"Well say," Fiona notes. "I don't mean to be rude, but I'd best be going home. 'Bye, guys."

"'Bye, Fiona." Coop and Dennis reply with a polite wave. Once Fiona has left, Coop then makes his way downstairs.


	3. Ghost of the Breakfast Table

Coop and Millie sit at the kitchen table, eating bacon, eggs, and toast, while Burt serves himself at the stove. Kat sits on the floor by the table, eating Fishy Frisky Bits out of his dish. "That trick Coop did with the hat, it must have been from his magic kit," Burt muses to himself. "He's a smart kid."

Burt then seats himself at the table and begins eating. "So, kids, anything interesting happening at school?"

"Eh, nothing much," Millie replies. "Tracy and I got in an argument about whether or not Little Betty Beep Beep was cool, but that's about it."

"Oh." Burt then turns to Coop. "So, how was your day, son?"

"Well, yesterday Fiona showed Dennis and me her model of the solar system for the science fair," Coop replies. "It was mighty sweet; she made it with pingpong balls, a tennis ball, and even a grapefruit!"

"Well, that's quite impressive!" Burt notes.

As Coop takes a bite of toast, a piece of toast levitates off of the plate in the middle of the table and a bite is taken out of it. "Dennis, what are you doing?" Coop whispers.

"Dennis?" Burt inquires. "I thought he had gone home."

"Uhm, y-y-yes," Coop stammers, his mind racing for a plausible cover story. "I was just...talking to myself, yeah, about a conversation Dennis and I'd had earlier, yeah, that's it."

"Huh." Burt shrugs. Coop feels silently relieved that his father hadn't pressed the issue; unfortunately, this emotion is soon shattered when Coop spies his Captain Blasteroid rocket ship flying and dipping in a circular motion across the room. The little boy bites his lip. 'Oh. No.' he thinks.

At this moment, Millie peeks over her shoulder and spots the spookily-flying rocket ship. "_AAAAAAAAH_!" she screams. "What's wrong, Honey?" inquires a concerned Burt. Millie motions rapidly toward the rocket ship. "I-I-it's flyin' all by ITSELF!"

"I-I-I can explain," Coop replies urgently. "I-I-it's...my magic kit! Yeah, I must've left it open when I went upstairs!"

"Please be more careful about these things in the future, son." Burt says with a touch of exasperation to his voice.

"I-I'm sorry, Dad," Coop replies. "I promise not to let it happen again."

Coop's gaze then falls on a wooden puppet dancing around in midair. "_Ohh, I've got no strings to hold me down, to make me fret, or make me frown_..." Dennis sings. Coop's face turns bright red. "I...probably should've read the warning label on that magic kit a little more carefully." He then quickly eats the last few bites of his food and gets up to leave. "Well, I don't mean to be rude, but I'd better hurry before I miss the school bus. 'Bye, Dad! 'Bye, Millie! I love you!" Coop waves politely as he leaves.

"'Bye, son! We love you, too!" Burt calls as Coop leaves.

After Coop has left, Burt finishes his breakfast with a nonplussed look on his face. "Mmn," he muses. "I have been meaning to have that exterminator check our house for poltergeists."

"A chicken's causing this, Daddy?" Millie inquires.

"Well, uhm, no, Sweet Pea..." Burt replies.

Peeking up at the doorway behind him, a look of concern crosses Mr. Kat's face. _Hmm,_ he thinks. _Could Coop have found my..._ He then promptly dismisses this notion. _No, it couldn't possibly be. But maybe..._

As they're making their way toward the school bus, Coop turns to Dennis and says, "Now Dennis, I'd appreciate it if you'd be more careful, please. Dad and Millie almost found you out."

"Sorry, Coop, I just couldn't resist," Dennis replies. "Bein' invisible's jus' too much fun."

"Well, that does go without saying." Coop replies.

As they round the corner, the two hear snarling coming from behind them and whip around to see Old Lady Munson's dog Growler glaring at them. The two stop in their tracks. "Uh-" Coop begins. "-Oh." Dennis finishes.

Growler then begins to chase them; terrified, the two boys quickly take to their heels. It's at this moment that Dennis is hit with an idea. "Growler, stop!" he exclaims. Hearing the voice, the little dog stops in his tracks and begins frantically looking all around for its source. "Stop chasing my friend!" Dennis continues. Frightened, Growler scrambles quickly back toward his house.

After Growler has left, Coop smiles at his friend. "Thanks, Dennis."

"You're welcome." Dennis replies politely.

The two then traipse toward the school bus and step inside.


	4. Science Fair Scheme

Upon arriving at school, Coop and Dennis enter the school building and make their way toward the science lab. Once they enter the room, they quickly locate Fiona, who is carefully setting a cardboard box down on a table. "Hi, Fiona." the two politely greet her.

"Oh, hi, guys." Fiona greets her friends.

"May I take a peek at your science project, please?" Dennis inquires. He hadn't had a chance to see the display yet.

"Certainly," the little girl motions toward the inside of the box, which is filled with various spherical objects, Tennis balls, golf balls, oranges and the like, suspended from strings hanging from the box's ceiling. "This is a model of our solar system." Motioning toward one of the items inside, Fiona says jokingly, "We live on the third ping pong ball from the grapefruit." Her friends chuckle at this.

"Well, that's a mighty rockin' display, Fiona." a very impressed Coop replies.

"Totally," adds an equally impressed Dennis. "It should win first prize easily."

Fiona blushes at their kind words. "Thanks so much, guys."

"By the way," Coop inquires. "If I may ask, please, when will the science fair be?"

"I think about an hour." Fiona glances over at her display with concern. "I hope the sun doesn't rot."

"Don't worry, Fiona," Dennis replies consolingly. "I'm sure that all will be well."

Dennis unfortunately hadn't noticed a small boy named Joey traipsing by at that very moment. Upon hearing the disembodied voice, Joey shrieks, "GHOSTS! GHOSTS!" and dashes out of the room in fear. "Uh oh," whispers a guilty Dennis. "Maybe in the future I should keep my voice low."

Little did the three know, however, that Lorne and Harley, a couple of their foes, had been listening to their every word across the room. "Wow, did'ja hear that, bro?" Harley whispers. "Fiona's got a science project that's likely ta win first prize!"

"Big deal," Lorne scoffs. "Our project's just as good, if not better. She don't stand a chance!"

"I dunno, bro," Harley replies. "Chances are good that she might still beat us. Remember last year?"

"Well, how was I supposed ta know it was a volcano?" Lorne snaps. "It looked like a weird anthill or sumthin'. Not my fault we spent th' rest a' the day cleanin' up lava!"

"Even so, we might wanna make sure." Harley replies.

"You're right," A sly grin spreads across Lorne's face. "An' I think I got jus' th' plan to guarantee us a spot in th' winner's circle! C'mon, bro, we got work ta do!" Upon this, the two quickly hurry away.


	5. Sockin' It To 'Em

Once the bell rings for P.E., the class quickly change into their soccer suits and make their way outside to the field. As they seat themselves on the bench, Coop and his friends notice the rest of the team looking unhappy. "Say, what's wrong, guys?" inquires a concerned Coop.

"It's our big game vs. the Timberlake Otters," a red-haired girl named Nina replies. "Those stuck-up jerks beat us every time they play us."

"And they're definitely gonna rub it in our faces." adds a brown-haired boy named Travis.

The team, save for Coop, Fiona, and Dennis, then get up from their seats and traipse out onto the field. Coop and his friends share concerned looks. "Gee," Coop notes. "If only there were something we could do..."

At this moment, Dennis is struck with an idea. "But supposing they had an invisible friend down by the goals to help them!" Coop and Fiona's eyes grow wide. "Dennis, that's brilliant! With your help, the team will win for sure!"

The game then begins; one of the Timberlake players quickly steals the ball and begins kicking it toward the Bootsville Beagles' goal, fast and furious. "Timberlake has the ball," Coop's teacher announces from the sidelines, "Timberlake has the ball. The player is mking his way toward the goal; it looks like he's about to shoot!"

The Timberlake player then gives the ball a swift kick, sending it rocketing toward the goal; suddenly, just before the ball can reach its target, it suddenly stops and bounces back the other way. "Ooh, the ball has bounced away from the goal, almost as though it's been kicked!" the teacher announces. The Timberlake player can only stare in shock.

By the next play, Nina manages to nab the ball; she works her way toward the Timberlake goal with all her might, but the other team soon begins gaining on her. "Nina Morrison has the ball and looks like she might score, but Timberlake's coming fast." the teacher announces. Seeing an opening, Nina quickly gives the ball a good hard kick, but unfortunately it swerves away from the goal. "She gives it a kick...Ooh, the ball veered away from the goal!" the teacher announces. Just then, the ball swerves back and goes into the net. "No...wait! It's a goal after all!"

"YAAAAAAAY!" the Beagles cheer. "Great job, Nina!" The little girl smiles modestly in reply.

A Timberlake player manages to get the ball by the next play and begins kicking it down the field. "Timberlake has the ball," the teacher announces. "The player is making his way toward the goal...it looks like a clear shot..." The player gives the ball a good hard kick toward the goal; the ball rolls quickly toward its target, then stops just a hairsbreadth in front of it and rolls around the side. "Ooh, the ball appears to have missed the goal!" the teacher announces. The player stares in shock with his mouth wide open.

By the next play, Fiona gets the ball and starts kicking it down the field fast and furious. "Fiona Munson has the ball," the teacher announces. "She's quickly making her way toward the goal; the other team can't seem to catch up." When she gets close, Fiona kicks the ball hard, causing it to fly toward the goal; unfortunately, it stops short just before reaching its target. "She shoots the ball-ooh, it didn't quite make it." Suddenly, the ball begins rolling again and slowly careens into the goal. "No...wait! The ball has started moving again! It's a goal!" the teacher exclaims.

"YAY! ALL RIGHT! GO, FIONA!" the team cheers happily. Coop traipses up to his friend and gives her a high five. "Great job, Fiona!" He then whispers, "And Dennis."

By the next play, another Timberlake player steals the ball and begins hurrying down the field with it. "Timberlake has the ball again," the teacher announces. "The player is moving quickly down the field, she aims to shoot..." The Timberlake player reels back and kicks the ball hard; before it can reach the net, however, the ball bounces up and over its target. "Ooh, the ball has gone over the net!" the teacher announces. "Perhaps that kick had too much power." The Timberlake player can only stare in astonishment with her mouth agape.

Coop manages to nab the ball by the next play and begins hurriedly working his way down the field. "We're down to the final play," the teacher announces. "The score is tied 14 to 14 and Coop Burtonburger has the ball." As the rival team begins to gain on him, Coop quickly pulls a blindfold out of his shorts pocket and puts it on. "What's this?" the teacher notes. "It looks like Coop is about to make this shot blindfolded! Can he make it?"

As he maneuvers close to the net, Coop quickly moves to strike and kicks the ball as hard as he can. Unfortunately, it hooks a bit too far to the right. "He makes the shot-ooh, the ball seems to have swerved away from the net!" the teacher announces. Just then, the ball doubles back and rolls quickly into the net. "No...wait! The ball has turning back-IT'S A GOAL! Bootsville has won the match!" the teacher cheers.

Timberlake is aghast. "Wha! Guh! I don't! Buh! How-how-HOW DID THEY DO THAT?!" one of the players exclaims.

"Mmn," one of his teammates muses. "Maybe it was the wind."

"YAY! WOOHOO! WE WON, WE WON, WE WON! GREAT JOB, COOP!" the team cheers triumphantly as they happily scoop up Coop and victoriously carry him off the field. Looking over his shoulder, Coop gives a small wink; Dennis gives an invisible wink in reply.


	6. The Haunted Science Lab

As the team gently sets Coop down, he suddenly hears the sound of two voices whispering. Following the sound behind a nearby supply shed, Coop peeks behind the building to see Lorne and Harley discussing something. "And before everyone goes into the science lab," Lorne whispers. "We'll wreck all of their stupid projects so _NO ONE_ can beat us this time, especially not that dopey Fiona!"

"Heh heh," Harley snickers. "Sweet idea, bro."

'This is bad, really bad,' Coop thinks. 'I gotta find Dennis, and fast!...But how?" He fortunately doesn't have to look far before his gaze falls on a water bottle hovering in the air and being drunk out of. He then quickly hurries up to his friend. "Dennis! Dennis!"

"Is something wrong, Coop?" Dennis inquires.

"I just heard Lorne and Harley sayin' they were gonna wreck everyone's science projects, especially Fiona's!" Coop replies urgently. Dennis gasps in horror. "Ohmigosh, that's awful!" A determined look then crosses his face. "Don't worry, Coop, I got a plan to stop those creeps." He leans over and whispers the plan in Coop's ear. A smile spreads across Coop's face. "Ooh, yeah! That'll be _PERFECT_!"

As Lorne and Harley tiptoe into the empty science lab, Lorne whispers to his brother, "All right, now let's get to it, bro."

"Gotcha." Harley replies. He begins making his way toward the potato powered clock from earlier, holding a whiffle bat. "Heh, heh, heh," he snickers. "Time to mash some potatoes!" At this moment, Dennis sneaks up behind him, carrying a large bowl of mashed potatoes from the cafeteria. "You want mashed potatoes, you _GOT_ mashed potatoes!" he notes as he quickly dumps the bowl on Harley's head. _SPLAT! _

"Wha-whuh-whuh-who did that?!" Harley exclaims in shock as he brushes the mashed potatoes from his eyes. He stops and looks all around him, but doesn't see anyone. "Huh," he shrugs. "Must've been the wind."

Lorne then traipses over to a miniature rubber band powered car, all ready to shove it off its table. "Get ready for a car crash!" he sneers. Suddenly, Dennis sneaks up behind him and gives him a wedgie. "HEY!" Lorne exclaims in shock. "Who did that?!" As he scans the room, his gaze quickly falls on Harley. Angrily, he rushes over and grabs Harley up by the shirt collar. "What's the idea of givin' me a wedgie, dweeb?"

"Buh-buh-buh-but, I didn't do it, bro, I promise!" Harley stammers.

"You 'n me are the only ones in the room," Lorne replies incredulously. "Who else could it a' been?"

"I-I-I don't know, but just earlier someone or something dumped a bowl of mashed potatoes on my head," Harley replies. "There seems to be somethin' weird goin' on around here."

A perplexed look crosses Lorne's face. "Hmm, that's funny. We'll jus' hafta' keep an eye out for any more weird stuff."

"Gotcha', bro." Harley replies.

Upon this, Harley then traipses up to a small indoor garden and gets ready to knock it off its table. "Heh heh, who wants salad?" he snickers. Before he can get any closer, Dennis quickly ties Harley's shoelaces together; as Harley takes a step forward, he promptly falls over. "Oof!"

Lorne peeks over his shoulder. "You okay, bro?"

"Ugh, y-yeah," Harley replies as he slowly picks himself up. "But someone tied my shoelaces together." A disconcerted look crosses Lorne's face.

Upon this, Dennis quickly dashes into the music hall and brings back a small laptop keyboard, which he then plays, _Dum-dum-dum-dum-DUUUUUUM-dumdumdumdum_ on. Lorne and Harley feel chills running down their spines. "Something weird definitely _IS_ goin' on here, bro," Lorne shudders. "An' I don't like it!" Dennis carefully stifles a small laugh.

By now, Lorne and Harley are becoming very freaked out. "A-a-a-al right," Lorne says through chattering teeth, trying hard to garner up his courage. "I-I-I dunno what's goin' on, but frankly I don't care. We still got science projects ta sabotage. Let's go, bro."

"S-s-s-sure thing, Lorne." Harley stammers as he picks up his whiffle bat again and makes his way over to the table housing Fiona's project. No sooner does he draw near it, however, than Dennis pulls Harley's hat down over his face. "Wh-hey!" Harley exclaims as he drops the whiffle bat and hops around in a circle, trying to pull the hat off.

As Lorne looks on aghast, Dennis quickly pulls his coat up over his head. "Hey! What gives?!" Lorne exclaims as he stumbles around, trying to pull the coat off of his head. Seeing an opportunity, Dennis loudly snickers, "Heh, heh, heh heh heh..." Hearing the sound, Lorne and Harley freeze where they stand and shudder with fear.

Growing annoyed, Lorne grabs up the whiffle bat and waves it in the air. "All right, where are you? Show yourself, wiseguy!" Dennis sneaks over by the door and replies in a foreboding voice, "I'm over here." The two glance over in the direction of the voice, but see nothing, causing them to begin shivering and biting their nails. Dennis then runs toward the back of the room. "No, I'm over here." Lorne and Harley then look in the voice's direction again, but still see nothing. Dennis then quickly dashes around the room, pausing in different spots. "I'm everywhere at once. I'm your worst nightmare!"

Lorne and Harley stand back to back, shaking more than two bobbleheads on a car dashboard. "Let's get outta here! This place is haunted!" Lorne exclaims fearfully. "Right behind ya, bro!" Harley shudders, upon which the two quickly rush out of the room.

Once they've left, Dennis traipses into the doorway, chuckling, "Heh heh, so much for them."

Upon this Coop and Fiona traipse up to him. "Great job, Dennis." Coop says happily. "Yeah, you really showed 'em what for!" adds Fiona. Dennis smiles modestly. "Thanks, guys."


	7. Nothing Transparent About This

As Coop and his friends make their way home from school, Fiona turns casually to Dennis and says gratefully, "I really want to thank you for saving my science project and all of the others back there."

"And I'd like to thank you for helping our team win." Coop adds. "You're a really good friend."

Dennis smiles and blushes slightly(Albeit invisibly so). "You're quite welcome, guys. I'll never turn down a friend in need."

A concerned look then crosses Coop's face. "Mmn. I hope Mr. Kat made an antidote to the invisibility potion."

"I hope so, too," replies a worried Dennis. "What'll my parents say when they see me, I mean when they _don't_ see me?"

The three hurry toward Coop's house and quickly make their way up to his room. As Coop opens the door, his gaze quickly falls on a bottle full of a strange periwinkle liquid. Traipsing over to give it a closer look, he soon observes a label reading, "Invisibility potion antidote" on the bottle's side. "Cool, this oughta do it!"

Coop takes out a glass and pours some of the antidote into it, which he then hands Dennis. Dennis promptly drinks the antidote; within moments, he re-materializes. "Ohmigosh, it _WORKED_!" he cheers happily. "YAAAAY!" Coop and Fiona cheer.

At this moment, Mr. Kat enters the room. "Ah, hello, my young friends. How are you today?"

"Uhm, very well, Mr. Kat." Coop replies with a tad of apprehension.

"And we certainly didn't borrow your invisibility potion or anything like that." Dennis adds. Kat pauses and looks at them quizzically, then traipses over to his cat house.

"Dennis!" Coop and Fiona whisper harshly.

"Well, I didn't know what else to do," Dennis whispers in reply. "He cornered me with a tricky question!"

As Kat enters his lab to begin another experiment, he muses, 'Hmm, could they, perhaps, have...no, they couldn't possibly have. Unless I'd left it sitting out somewhere...'

Though all was well for now, things unfortunately weren't apt to remain as such. Behind a cluster of bushes not too far from the Burtonburger house, Lorne and Harley are consorting with Eeks, Kat's nastiest foe. "So, you two diswike those siwwy Eathwings and that pesky cat, too?" A sly grin spreads across the evil hamster's face. "This could be a vewwy, _VEWWY_ good thing for me!"

"We'll be happy ta help you foul things up for those twerps anytime." Lorne replies obligingly.

"We'll assist you in any way we can." Harley adds.

A nasty sneer spreads across Eeks' face as he shakes hands with the two. "Deal."

**THE END.**

Coop Burtonburger/Lorne-Erin Matthews

Mr. Kat-Peter New

Millie Burtonburger/Nina Morrison-Kathleen Barr

Burt Burtonburger/Timberlake Players-Trevor Devall

Dennis Lawrence Chan/Joey/Timberlake Players-Cathy Weseluck

Fiona/Beagles Players-Chiara Zanni

Eeks-Christopher Gaze

Growler/Beagles Players-Sam Vincent

Teacher-Nicole Bouma

Harley/Travis/Timberlake Players-Brian Drummond

Beagles Players-Linda Sorenson, William Samples, Ashleigh Ball

Timberlake Players-Marcy Goldberg, Terry Klassen, Tabitha St. Germain


End file.
